


She's Not Afraid

by Anoel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fights, Love/Hate, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: How come she's so afraid of falling in love?





	She's Not Afraid

Title: She's Not Afraid  
Music: "She's Not Afraid" by One Direction  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time, Person of Interest  
Focus: Regina/Emma, Root/Shaw, Buffy/Faith  
Summary: How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
Content Notes: Graphic Violence (brief bloody knife shot).  
Notes: Made for Vividcon Club Vivid 2018. Thanks to elipie and metatxt for the quick betas!  
Download Link: [She's Not Afraid (61 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ShesNotAfraid.mp4)

I've wanted to vid this song for AGES, initially to Swan Queen, but I was finally able to do it this year to three of my favorite love/hate femslash ships. I love how danceable this song is and I wanted to show the parallels between three ships where two of them aren't canon and one is and how easily this dynamic translates to a romantic and/or sexual relationship. Due to RL issues, I was only able to make a short vid to the song but I really enjoyed making it and seeing it play at CVV!


End file.
